Paparazzi
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Prompt fill! Peter is swarmed with Paparazzi at school and freaks out. Tony, of course, comes to his rescue.


Peter had been working for Mr Stark for over a year before the tabloids found out. It wasn't as if it were a secret but Peter had no idea anyone would even care.

Besides, it was mostly just a cover for his Spidermanning anyway. He and Tony had been hanging out more lately, going to restaurants a few times and pickups and drop-offs at school, but what did that matter?

Peter didn't know why but one day they were just waiting for him. He stepped out of school, backpack slung over his shoulder with Ned by his side as always when suddenly camera's were flashing in his face, voices shouting at him and demanding he look their way.

"Peter! Look over here!"

"How long have you known Tony?"

"Are you taking over the company?"

Ned grabbed Peters arm in shock at the lights around them and the crowds of paparazzi pushing closer.

"What the hell?"

Peter didn't know what was happening. Why would they care about him? How did they find him? What if they knew that he was spiderman?

His footsteps faltered as his senses were overtaken by the bright lights and loud sounds. His eyes scrunched shut as he grunted in pain, hands coming up to protect his eyes as his shoulders hunched up around his ears.

Ned's voice was lost in the chaos of the screaming reporters and Peter felt as if he were blind, too much stimulation all at once slamming into his senses and blocking them completley.

Peter pulled back from Ned's hold, stumbling away from the reporters screamed questions.

Pain tore through his head as his breathing picked up, coming too fast and leaving him panting in between grunts of pain.

Suddenly, hands gripped onto his arms and dragged him through the hallway, his feet stumbling along until he heard a door slam behind him, cutting off much of the noise from the reporters.

Peter kept his eyes shut as he felt two bodies move around him but one voice rose above the chaos outside, furious and impatient.

"Peter isn't taking any questions now or ever! He's fifteen, this is his school! What he's doing is none of your business and if you don't leave right now, I will have no problem making sure each and every one of you loses your job by tomorrow morning."

Murmurs came from the mass of reporters and Peters sensitive ears could hear the clicks of cameras making him flinch as the noise crowded his ears.

Tonys' voice came back, angry enough that Peter wouldn't be surprised if the next sound he heard was a fist hitting a jaw or a camera under a boot.

"NO! You don't have any right to follow him or ambush him at school! He's a kid! If you want to know anything about him I'll answer them for you! He's fifteen. He's involved in an internship program at my company. And that's all! You got the whole scoop. Now, go home!"

A hand gripped Peters' wrist and tried to pull his hands away from his eyes but he kept them closed tight when his palms came away.

"Peter, you're okay. Calm down, you're hyperventilating." Happy's voice was, thankfully, quiet and his hands were gentle where they held Peters' arms.

Another door slammed, making Peter flinch again before he heard a door open and quick footsteps approach.

It wasn't so loud where they were and Peter finally opened his eyes to see Happy had dragged him and Ned to an empty classroom. They watched him, worried, Ned anxiously squeezing at his own fingers behind Happy. Tony had just walked in, his furious expression melting into a concerned frown, reaching for his protege.

"Hey, you okay? I'm so sorry, I had no idea they would be coming."

Peter looked up at him, relaxing a little now that Tony's hand was on his shoulder. He nodded, feeling stupid. "Yeah. Sorry for freaking out it's just the lights and everything was too much. I couldn't block it out and-"

Tony quickly amended, leaning down to see Peters face better. "Hey, this is in no way your fault. They're vultures and they never should have been here. This is my fault and I'll be the one to fix it. I don't think they're going to leave just yet so, we'll drive you and Ned home."

Peter nodded, head lowered as his heart calmed down from its racing beat. "Thanks."

Tony sighed, tired and annoyed that Peter's day had been ruined. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want you dragged into this kind of thing. I remember how...invasive it felt to have so many people follow you around and scream at you as a kid. If this happens again I'll have a security detail put on you, or I'll talk to my lawyers and get them-"

Peter shrugged, staring at the floor, anxious. "It's okay." His tone was so sad that Tony rubbed a hand over his forehead, eyes closed, feeling awful for the mess he'd made.

"If you're mad at me, I get it-"

Peter frowned, raising his face to look Tony in the eye as he hurriedly assured his mentor. He hated it when Tony looked sad.

"No! I'm not mad! I just-"

Tony dropped his hand, watching Peter carefully. "You just what?"

Peter wasn't sure if he should ask. It sounded so lame and clingy and he felt pathetic just asking but he had to know. "Does this mean we can't hang out anymore?"

Tony laughed and Peter momentarily felt stupid for having opened his mouth until Tony took his shoulder again. "Of course not! We can still hang out, just maybe not anywhere they can get to us."

Peter smiled, relief flooding through him so fast it made him lightheaded. He would never admit how much he needed his bonding time with his hero but their time together was so important to him, it was like every moment he spent with Tony filled a little more of that father sized hole in his chest that had been carved out when his parents and then Uncle Ben had died.

"Really? Cause I know this Thai place that May and I go to. We could go there. It's usually pretty empty and the waiter has a crush on May so he'll let us in the back entrance if we ask."

Tony smiled, patting Peters shoulder at his eager ramble. "Sounds good, Pete. Ned, Hap, you wanna come?"

Ned's eyes went wide, mouth falling open before he regained his composure, face lighting up with a smile. "Are you serious? I'd love to!"

Happy grumbled something about being given an extra kid to babysit but he picked the kids' bags up and slung them over his shoulder as Tony lead them all out.

"Come on, Happy. You love it. Kids, feel free to call him 'Uncle Happy' from now on-"

Happy frowned, making Tony laugh at how quickly he could rile him up. "Yeah, feel free not to."


End file.
